


Peter Parker Protective Protocol

by qar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Civil War Team Iron Man, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tropes, dad tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: So maybe sometimes (read: most of the time) Peter is more mature than Tony. So what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this before, this is a repost on my other account, but this time I'm gonna finish it! Enjoy!  
> (also, this fic will always be completed; i'll add chapters when i have new material. feel free to ask for prompts!)

1.

 "Mister Stark?"

 Peter hesitantly knocks on the door before letting himself in. His phone is dead- what a surprise- so he hasn't been able to call the billionaire. He was supposed to be here an hour ago, so he's willing to bet he's in at least a little bit of trouble.

 The room isn't a mess, as one would expect from Tony Stark. It's empty and clean, and the only evidence that someone's been here is that there's papers and coffee mugs scattered across the kitchen island.

 "Mister Stark is in the lab downstairs."

 Ah. "Thanks, FRIDAY!" 

 Now that she's mentioned it, he can distantly hear chemicals bubbling, if he strains his ears. Not that a normal person could have heard that.

 Peter Parker is quite far from normal.

 FRIDAY gets him thinking of Karen, which get him thinking of the suit. Where was the suit? 

 Oh yeah. His bag. That he was carrying. Sometimes Peter wants to smash his head into a wall, he's so dumb. 

 He starts to make his way to the other elevator, taking long, leisure steps. He's already in trouble, so it doesn't really matter how long he takes now.

 He hears an explosion.

 Suddenly he's across the large room and inside the elevator. His head is ringing from the sound, but it probably wasn't too loud in reality. He's probably panicking way too much.

 The cliché elevator music seems to mock him, but serves to calm him down. By the time he's down in the lab, his mind is clear, and his suit is on.

 "Good god, Mister Stark."

 Peter crosses over the blackened table and grabs his mentors hand, pulling him up. He takes one look at the chemicals in the older man's hand and sighs.

 "I thought you were a genius." He mutters under his breath playfully.

 Said person hears him. Peter isn't counting on this and blushes, slapping a hand over his mouth. Tony starts to laugh.

 "I am! I just didn't read the label right, that's all. I promise I am."

 Peter raises an eyebrow. "You literally scared me to death, Mister Stark. Also, I have a feeling geniuses don't blow up rooms."

 The room isn't that bad, but one of the tables has melted into the ground. The room smells strongly of burnt plastic.

 "Yeah, they don't."

 Peter looks up at him at the subdued answer. Tony himself doesn't look much better, really. He looks pale and the bags under his eyes have grown considerably.

 "Mister Stark, when's the last time you slept?"

 He blinks. "Uh-last night?"

 "FRIDAY, when's the last time Mister Stark slept?" Peter grins at the older man cheekily.

 "Sir last slept around fifty three hours ago."

 "Thanks, FRIDAY." Tony looks mildly horrified.

 "FRIDAY! You betrayed me!"

 "He asked, sir. You never told me not to tell someone who asked." Tony can almost feel her amusement, and it makes him smile.

 "Also, I'm so sorry I'm late, I just got caught up and I didn't know whether or not to come in-"

 "It's okay, kid. Plus, I guess this makes up for it, huh?" He laughs.

 "Yeah."

 Peter carefully tugs his arm and pulls him to the elevator. 

 "Pete?"

 "Mhm? Wait, which one's your floor?"

 Tony presses the button. "You can come here whenever you want. It's your home as it is mine, and if you ever want to- ugh. I'm not good at this dad stuff-"

 Peter looks up at him, wide-eyed and red and beaming. It's Tony's turn to cover his mouth and splutter.

 "Oh god I'm sorry-"

 Peter is still grinning ear to ear. "Don't be. It's good. It's really, really good."

 The door opens and Peter pulls him along. He's pushed onto his bed. "FRIDAY, don't let him get up till he's gotten ten hours of sleep."

 "On it." They can both hear her grinning.

 "Sleep tight, Mister Stark."

 Peter pulls his mask on and dives out the window.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2. 

It's been quite a while since that last, terrifying incident where Peter'd accidentally called Tony dad. (Not the explosion- those had become common enough.) Peter has become a staple in the workshop, generally improving his web fluid or doing his homework or just being annoying, but no one needed to know that.

Honestly, seeing the pleased blush on Tony's cheeks then had encouraged him to occasionally call him dad or some other ridiculous nickname he'd read somewhere that's along the same line- leading to more blushing and beaming, which made Peter painfully fond of him. What a dorky old man.

He's started to stay over at the tower more often- May, who's realised Tony's potential as a babysitter, has started going out of the country more often to see relatives and go to weddings. She still pretends to dislike Mr. Stark, but often he can see the slightly fond glint in her eye when she talks about him, So, yeah, he's staying there for a while, which can only lead to reoccurring disasters- like that time Peter had fallen asleep in the lab's sofa and waken up to his eyebrows half blown off and Rhodey and Tony dying with laughter. Thankfully, that seemed to have happened to Tony pretty often in college because Rhodey, the angel, had shown him how to draw on realistic eyebrows while fucking giggling at Mr. Dad.

Other (non traumatic) incidents would be the several times he's woken up there to Pepper doing paperwork on his back while sitting lethargically on the floor, or that time Happy accidentally launched a boxing glove over his shoulder and into Peter's groin. That sucked.

All in all, it's been pretty good. Better than Tony had been before, with the Avengers, Pepper confided to him quietly one day. It's comfortable and comforting, and Tony and Rhodey have started gathering recruits for the updated Avengers Initiative. All the candidates who could join are pretty pleasant from what he's seen, but he'll decide that when he meets them.

It's been a year since the 'Civil War'; since that terrifying week where Tony Stark was Presumed Dead, or Missing In Action, before Pepper announced his status as alive but severely injured. Eight months since Tony had broken down and told him what had happened in Siberia. Since he came back with hypothermia, a stroke, several collapsed ribs due to a shit-ton of blunt force, punctured lungs due to that, a mild concussion and a lot of stitches. There was probably more, but Mr. Dad didn't seem very keen on continuing so Peter had forced him into a chair before hugging him.

Anyway, that was all excluding the mental trauma, so it's pretty bad.

Recently, since about a month back, the Avenger's pardons have been in the making and would allow them into the USA. No one's happy about it now, but you do what you have to do, he guessed. Well, Stark Industries wasn't involved, and neither was Tony himself. At least they'd stay away from him, and Rhodey'd probably convince him to get a restraining order once they had arrived.

Which was, apparently, now.

Steve Rogers and his gang of fugitives had been pardoned in secret from the general public, and their return would be publicized after they'd 'settled in'. Yeah, right. They'd probably get arrested for assaulting someone first.

Well..

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy was picking him up from school when, after he's slid into the sleek car's backseat, he'd turned around and looked him in the eye. "Kid."

Peter looked up at him, stopping his rummaging through his bag. "Yeah, Happy?"

Happy's forehead is creased. "There's a bit of a situation at the tower. Rhodey wants you to go to your apartment."

Peter frowned. "What situation? Also, Aunt May's in Colorado."

"Fuck." says Happy, digging a finger into his forehead. "You really wanna know, kid? You're gonna be angry."

Peter looks at him. "It's them, isn't it?"

Happy nods. "To the tower, then? Nothing's gonna stop you. Not that there's anywhere else to go right now, unless you wanna go to the gym with me."

"No thanks, Hap. Gotta sock someone."

"Give _him_ hell."

He turns around and starts driving. Peter takes a deep breath.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter, for once, enters the civil way, using his red-and-gold card to get in. He steels himself in the elevator. "FRIDAY, where are they?"

"They're on the common floor with Col, Peter. They're getting pretty heated. You sure you wanna go there?"

"Yeah, please, FRI."  _Don't attack them without provocation._

"Good luck. I'd say you should head to the lab from there. Boss isn't in the best state."

_Noted._ He steps out of the opening elevator, immediately spotting Rogers trying to tower over Rhodey, who's standing with his arms crossed and glaring at him. Natasha is brooding behind him, Wanda is sobbing and Clint is hovering behind them. What a bunch of toddlers.

"-She's just a kid! You can't take her home away like that!" Steve snaps, growling. He doesn't notice Peter's entrance, though the two spies have snapped to attention. He glares at them.

"Hey, Rhodey."

Rhodey sighs. "Hey, kid. How was school? Weren't you supposed to go home?"

Peter grins at him. "Heard you had an infestation. Wanted to see the rats before they got exterminated."

"Who's that?" interrupts Steve. Peter shoots him a sharp look he learnt from Pepper.  

 "Good evening, Mr. Rogers! I'm Peter, Mr. Stark's intern! It's a  _pleasure_ to meet you. Now, may I continue my conversation?" That's probably more polite than he's been to teachers. Blegh. It works, though, because Rogers seems disarmed to see his personality change that fast.

"Why are you on our levels, then?" asked Wanda, her hands glowing a faint red.  _Provocation. Self defense for the win!_  

"It's our house, miss, not yours. None of you have signed any contracts legally binding you to this house nor have you helped in any way building it." He's bullshitting through this, but they're dumb so it's probably fine. "Also, I can see your magic. Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic arts has helped up detect magic in the cameras too. I know you're trying to brain-fuck me, and legally if Colonel Rhodes or I attacked you right now it would be considered self defense."

Immediately, she snarls. "You-" Her magic flares and tries to surround him. He and Rhodey lock eyes and cover their faces. FRIDAY immediately gasses the room with sleeping gas. Wanda immediately tries to start sobbing again, her magic waning, and the spy twins lunge at him and Rhodey. He stepped out of the way automatically- thank fuck for his spidey-sense- but Clint manages to disable Rhodey's braces, leaving him helpless on the floor.

Finally, Steve Rogers is the only one left standing. He looks at Rhodey apologetically, but starts for the elevator. Peter throws his phone to Rhodey. "You call the cops and I'll deal with him. I think FRIDAY's rebooting your braces, I put that in a few days ago."

Rhodey nods his affirmative and hauls himself into a better position. Peter sprints for the elevator.

Of course, FRIDAY didn't let Rogers go through, and the door is open when he reaches. The stairwell's door is thrown open.

The elevator speeds up the building, faster than it usually is. He reaches is half a minute, and FRIDAY informs him Rogers is twenty floors below him. 

Tony's leaning against the counter heavily, grappling blindly for the gauntlet he's working on. One is already on his hand, and Peter's web-slinger is already ready to shoot. He turns to Mr. Stark, holding his shoulders fir mly and steering him towards the back of the workshop. "You stay here, daddio."

"What- Peter!"

"Stay. Here. I'm dealing with them, and the cops were already searching for them for not going straight to their debrief." Peter pushes him intoa chair amd allows him to sink into it. "Only come if I'm dying."

"Peter, he's outside," says FRIDAY, fear palpable in her voice. "He's breaking through the security measures. Col's braces have been rebooted."

"Fuck it," snarls Peter before snatching a sonic blaster. "This works, right? What's the ETA?"

"Ten minutes. Yes, that can disarm him temporarily."

"Open the door," he snaps, before blindly aiming for the door and shooting.

Waves shoot out the end of the gun and Rogers covers his ears, blinking rapidly. Peter immediately shoots a couple of webs that won't desolve for a bit, leaving the bastard stuck against the wall.

"I'm trying to apologise, kid. Stand down and let me out, son. I'm only trying to help him."

"Oh yeah? So am I. Your nose looks a bit unnatural, lemme fix that for you..." he punches him straight in the face. "Oh, sorry, wasn't it broken? Well, it definitely is now, and so will the rest of your bones be if you don't stop struggling."

Right then, the elevator door opens and Rhodey steps out, followed by a battalion of officers. He immediately walks for Tony and Peter, leaving Mr. America to the tender love of SWAT and the Counter-Terrorism unit.

Rhodey has swept Tony into a hard hug and lifts him slighty off of his feet, and Tony, who's face is streaked with tear tracks that are painfully visible through the motor oil, clings back. "-sorry about your braces, I'll fix it-" 

"Fuck you- don't blame yourself over that, you bastard, I can feel you starting already." Rhodey puts Tony down and taps his cheek sternly, "That wasn't your fault. Understood?"

Tony nods before he's pulled into another hug by Peter. "Those asshats," he murmurs. Tony nods uncertainly before- "Peter! You should  _not_ have done that! you're supposed to be under my protection right now, not protecting me! What would May-"

"Mute, Dad."

Rhodey snorts before limping back to the group, his braces slightly askew. Tony laughs slightly before burying his face in his hair.

 


End file.
